sillyguyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Destination (Children Version)
The film starts out with Michael Orlando playing games with a freind, Johnny Hermen. When Johnny's wife goes to get a soda for Michael, the Playstation 3 starts to smoke. It sends sparks flying and then it explodes killing Johnny and Michael. Markaley, Johnny's wife, is later killed when the fire reaches the heater in the back room. It then shows Michael stoping the game and then telling Johnny, Johnny's wife, Markaley, and his wife Ragina, to get outside. When they arrive outside, the house explodes. Just then, Ragina's and Michael's oldest girl, Jaqueline, pulls up with her babysitter, Freddy. Justin, Michael's younger brother, Johnny's sister Kayla,and Johnny's wife, Markaley, come from behind the house. Tristan, Michael's first brother, pulls up in his 1970 Ford Mustang. He calls 911. When the police arrive, they find out that Johnny's brother, Dale, has died. They bury him by the remains of the house 4 days later. One day after that, Michael goes to see a movie. It's supposedly titled, "Love: Forever and Always". Halfway through the movie, the screen starts to fizzle up and then goes blank. The screen then explodes killing all but two people, including Michael. When Johnny hears about his death, he gets the flu. However, he does not die from this. When he's traveling to bingo on a bus, his wife, Markaley, hits a huge pot-hole and it makes the bus spin out of control. It hits a embankment, it rolls seven times before landing in a maintenance building. The building erupts in a fireball and kills Markaley. Johnny, however, escapes with a broken arm. Justin goes on a ferris wheel at the Tioga County Fair. Some bolts come loose, but, it does not come undone. He then gets on another ride. When the ride starts, a bolt explodes on the control box, making the ride go out of control. The controller died in the explosion. Justin's death approaches fast when the car he is on comes loose and then, it flys off the hooks and lands with a bang and an explosion of sparks. Justin dies immediately in the explosion. All the other people in the explosion die also. Johnny watches in horror as his nephew dies a hard death. He goes to his wife's grave, and puts a flower pot on it that she made for him in 1st grade. 3 days after Justin's death, Johnny goes to Alabama to see a NASCAR race. when he's on board the aircraft, an engine explodes and sending huge chunks of the aircraft through the windows. The plane goes into a nose-dive, and crashes, killing Johnny. Michael's wife, Ragina, hears about her brother-in-law's death, and creates a memorial for him. Tristan then dies off-screen in a construction accident. Johnny's sister, Kayla, goes to see the NASCAR race that Johnny was heading to. When the race has 20 laps to go, the cars are near the frontstretch. When they arrive, A car numbered 42, crashes into the stands, impaling Kayla in the eye with a piece of the car. She dies 3 minutes afterwards. Michael's oldest daughter, gets her driver's licence. However, she is hit by a tractor trailer and dies when the car explodes. Johnny's second cousin, Donovan, is killed when he is stabbed in the chest and then falls off a cliff. The film ends with Johnny's mother dying in a hostage situation. Her body explodes sending blood onto the camera. Cast *Brandon Nichols - Jonathan Hermen *Jessie Smith - Michael Orlando *Pamela Callahan - Markaley Hermen *Tristan Parker - Tristan Korman *Justin Nichols - Justin Hermen *Donovan Tice - Donovan Gettysburg *Emma Durst - Ragina Kowley *Kayla Carpenter - Kayla Hermen *Aleksander Preston - Dale Hermen *Markaley Everett - Elderly Lady *Michael Gottwald - Male Flight Attendant *MaKayla Butz - Female Flight Attendant *Tyler LaRue - Male Rider #1 *Tyler Hartman - Male Rider #2 *Taylor Swift - Johnny's mother *Taylor Hilfiger - Female Rider #1 *Taylor Krusen - Female Rider #2 *Colin Heilbrun - Male Passenger #1 *John Bartlett - Male Passenger #2 *Markaley Everett (second role) - Female Passenger #1 *Morgan Lily - Female Passenger #2 *Kiley Coolidge - Jaqueline Orlando